The invention relates to a case loader for loading shipping cases, either with closure flaps or open trays with one or more articles being loaded in the container. More particularly, the invention relates to a case loader provided with article loading guides to guide or "shoe horn" articles into a case or tray. My prior U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,852 discloses article guiding apparatus intended to accomplish this objective. The disclosure in this patent shows guide plates 149 which are connected to arms 150 which extend back to a pivot 151. Alongside the arms are attached cam plates 163 with an upwardly inclined edge. The conveyor chain 18 which pushes the product forward with the use of cross rods 19 also actuates the guide plates as the cross rods 19 engage the cam plates 163 and causes the guide plates 149 to dip into the waiting case. The present invention greatly simplifies the mechanism and procedure to accomplish the guiding and loading of articles into cartons.